A darker path
by party8089
Summary: 21 years after the mortal instruments a shadowhunter hating warlock shows up heading down a path none have ventured before. Clary and Jace live at the institute with their son Joshua and Isabelle, Simon and their daughter Michelle. but very quickly the New York Institute is pulled into the warlocks unsavory plans.


**Chapter 1**

The demon swung its pincer at Jace who jumped over it expertly from years of practice, landing on the beast he brought his blade down instead of finishing off the demon Jace was knocked to the ground by an unknown woman. Isabelle swung her whip pulling the demon away from Jace and the woman. Alec was firing arrows and dodging the multiple limbs the creature had. The three shadow hunters were having trouble fighting the demon in such an enclosed area Jace flipped the women over him as she tried to stab him with a kitchen knife. the woman was obviously mundane "what are you doing lady" Jace said holding her arms away from him "that is my baby's dad," that explained it she must be pregnant with a warlock intel said she had summoned multiple demons probably looking for the power a warlock could bring to her family. Jace pushed the women away she fell near the wall, Jace turned and flipped landing on what looked to be the creatures back. Jace brought the blade down, killing the creature, he heard footsteps and a yell "no good shadow hunters" the mundane. Jace turned not fast enough she had already brought the knife down right before it cut Jace the women flew backwards an arrow stuck in her throat.

After the three had left a boy came out from the shadows. He knelt in front of the woman his eyes closed, tears rolling down his face "mum" he cried. The boy couldn't have been more than 7 or 8. He looked normal from the doorway but on closer inspection you could see the start of antlers growing beneath his hair and a slight green glow on his fingers. "don't worry mum, those shadow hunters will pay I promise" the boy closed the women eyes.

 **16 YEARS LATER**

The vampires thought they could piss me off well I am not something to mess with not just some warlock weak like shadow hunter loving Magnus Bane or the late Ragnor Fell. I headed straight to hotel Dumont to kill those blood sucking pricks. I knew they were clan although they might not be from New York. I asked for some simple items from them, three vials of werewolf blood, 4 vials of blood from the fair folk, and a single vial of shadow hunter blood. Instead, those dirty vampires gave me 8 vials of mundane blood. I guess they thought I couldn't tell the difference I need those vials for a very important demon summoning.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

"An entire clan wiped out in a single night at first thought to be werewolves but know we think it is a neighbouring vampire clan" Jace said looking straight at Alec "1 werewolf, 1 faerie knight, and a shadow hunter all found drained of blood in the New York area what do you think" Alec looked at Jace "I don't think it's vampires why would they wipe each other out then leave a clear path towards themselves" Alec replied "what if the two aren't connected" Clary said speaking for the first time. The three were seated at the desk in the library now that Jace ran the institute him and Clary had been busy, Alec helped when he could but Magnus had been having strange dreams perhaps visions of a darker time. "Well I guess it could be possible the two have to do wi- one second" Jace moved to the door faster than the 17-year-old raven-haired girl and the 16-year-old redheaded boy could get away from the door. Jace looked down at the two of them. They both knew they had been caught and both looked like a deer caught in headlights. Clary and Alec were there before Jace had time to say anything. "Michelle Lewis and Joshua Herondale," Clary said looking down at the two teenagers.

Simon showed up moments after, he looked at the two kids. "I was gone for a minute or two I told you to stay in the training room." Joshua looked at him "we got bored" Clary looked up from the kids to Simon "where is Isabelle" she asked momentarily distracted from the spying kids. "Magnus called, Isabelle figured you were busy so she went to deal with it" Alec winced at the comment even though there were no mean thoughts intended. Alec grabbed his coat "I have to go" he moved towards his exit weaving in between the small crowd at the library door. Jace shot a look at Simon "sorry, I didn't mean to" Jace grabbed his coat and followed Alec. "Well, meeting adjourned," Clary said. The two teens started walking away slowly. "Get back here, you two are in trouble," Simon said stepping in front of the two. "dang it" Michelle said looking down.


End file.
